What Will Soon Be Memories
by Saiya-jin Patricia
Summary: Duo sees the shadow of someone on his roof as Hilde goes to answer the door, and things go downhill from there...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. 

(A/N: This takes place after Endless Waltz, but you don't have to have seen it to know what's going on.)

What Will Soon Be Memories

By: Saiya-jin Patricia

Chapter 1

He definitely needed a vacation... or at least, that's what he was certain was running through Hilde's mind. It was only a few scrapes... and a broken rib or two, Duo thought. Seriously, who would think to put a giant hunk of scrap metal there? It wasn't his fault it fell.

"Itai! Can't you be a little more careful with that?" Duo said to Hilde, who happened to be trying to place bandages around his abdomen to keep his broken ribs in place, while he sat on their kitchen counter.

"Sorry," Hilde said, "But you're the one who refused to go to the hospital, so I don't want to hear an more complaints. You should have been more careful," she scolded.

Duo continued to mumble something along the lines of 'stupid place to put scrap metal.'

"Well, it is a scrap yard, Duo," she sighed.

"So! They didn't have to put it there."

"I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose."

Duo's sulking was interrupted by a knock on the door. He moved to jump down from the counter, but Hilde put a hand on his shoulder and glared at him, so he eased back down onto it and she walked out into the hallway.

He sighed and looked lazily out the kitchen window, grimacing as he pulled his shirt back on, not really focusing on anything... until a shadow caught his attention. The shadow of the roof, or rather, the person on the roof, that was creeping in the direction of the building's entrance.

He slid off the counter silently and ran to catch up with Hilde before anything happened to her, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

Hilde walked toward the door, her mind still on Duo, and how she was going to stop him from working in the scrap yard while he was injured. She absent-mindedly opened the door, and started when she noticed the brown package laying right outside...

Duo ran through the house, grabbing his pistol as he went. He came up behind Hilde as she bent over to get the package.

"Don't touch it!" he said quickly.

"Duo!" Hilde said as she stood up and turned around, her eyes innocent and questioning.

He took her arm and pulled her inside the door, shutting it behind them.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I saw someone on the roof," Duo said.

Hilde was silent for a moment before asking, "Who do you think...?"

"I don't know," said Duo, "I'm going to go check it out. You stay here."

"All right..." she said reluctantly.

He opened the door, looking around as he walked outside. He stepped over the package and looked down at it. Keeping a close eye on the roof, he knelt down to take a look at the package.

It was an almost perfect rectangle, about eight inches long and three to four inches wide, and the same in height, with lots of stamps from wherever it had come from, and no return address. Overall he thought it looked fairly suspicious.

Turning from his kneeling position to glance at the roof, he winced. He had almost forgotten about his broken ribs.

With an impatient sigh, he carefully picked up the box, stopping for a moment just to make sure nothing happened. He slowly put his ear up to the side of the box, listening for anything unusual. Then he heard it... everything seemed to go in slow motion from the moment he heard the electronic beeping noise, and threw the package into the air as it exploded.

Hilde ran out the door after she heard the explosion. Then she saw Duo, and one hand went to her mouth as her stomach turned at the sight. He was on the ground, he wasn't moving, and flecks of blood colored the area around him.

(A/N: I decided to leave it off there... so, if you want to find out what happens next, or see if Duo's still alive... you know what to do.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
(A/N: This takes place after Endless Waltz, but you don't have to have seen it to know what's going on.)  
  
What Will Soon Be Memories  
  
By: Saiya-jin Patricia  
  
Quote: "He said, 'I sold my blood for money, there wasn't any pain, but I just can't stand to feel it, it's in someone else's veins.'" -Joan Osborne, Pensacola  
  
Last chapter:   
  
Hilde ran out the door after she heard the explosion. Then she saw Duo, and one hand went to her mouth as her stomach turned at the sight. He was on the ground, he wasn't moving, and flecks of blood colored the area around him.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hilde watched in shock as blood ran from cuts all over Duo's body. Regaining her senses, she ran over to him.   
  
"Duo!" she said, her voice cracking as she tried to turn him over. Setting his head in her lap, she checked for a pulse. She found one, and nearly sobbed in relief. Little did she know, though Duo was still alive, his livability was the least of her problems at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The assassin moved silently along the edge of the roof. Many things would depend on whether or not this assassin could complete its mission.   
  
Taking out three throwing knives sharpened to a razor's edge, the assassin looked down on the results of the bomb. Putting one of the knives between its teeth and holding the other two, one in each hand, the assassin jumped to the ground as silently as any wild, dangerous creature.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hilde removed Duo's once black shirt, now more a dark red-brown in color. About to remove his white shirt, now hardly lighter than the black, she got an odd feeling that sent cold chills down her spine. One of those moments like in the movies, when you know the monster is right behind you, but you know you shouldn't look. She looked.   
  
A flash of metal whistled through the air. A gunshot sounded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up slowly, disconcerted and wondering where she was. Her mind was fuzzy, like she was in a dream. Due to her training in the military, she vaguely noted that it felt similar to the side effects of certain drugs. She began to hear noises through the fogginess. The noises soon formed into voices, and from voices they formed into words.   
  
"Hilde?" one of them said.  
  
"Is she awake?" another, deeper voice questioned quietly.  
  
The voices seemed amplified by her now-starting headache, and she was very determined to let them know.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A soft groan emitted from underneath the thin hospital blanket.  
  
"She's awake," Sally Po, Hilde's doctor, said.   
  
As Hilde was shrugging off the last of the weariness sleep had left her with, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw a glass of water. Upon further inspection, she saw the arm that was holding it, and the person to whom the arm was connected. (A/N: *singsong voice* ...and the arm bone's connected to the-oh, sorry ^_^;) It was one of Duo's friends. His name was Trowa, if she remembered correctly.  
  
He set the glass of water on a small table beside the bed while Sally helped Hilde sit up.   
  
Hilde felt weak, like she had been drained of all strength, of all thought. Pillows propped up around her, she reached toward the glass of water, hissing in pain as her arm disagreed with the movement. She heard Sally mention something about changing a bandage, and memories of what had happened flooded her mind. In a moment she was very much awake.  
  
"W-where's Duo?"   
  
Sally paused what she was doing to turn and look at her. Trowa looked up from the spot where he had been leaning against the wall.  
  
Then Trowa spoke words that would haunt her.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was five days after the incident. Hilde, or rather, just about anyone, had learned very little of what had happened. All Hilde knew was what she had seen, and gave every bit of information to the rest of Duo's friends, in the hope that they could find Duo.  
  
The assassin had thrown a knife at her, which imbedded itself in her right shoulder, but she wasn't one to go down without a fight. She picked up the Duo's gun with her left hand and shot at the assassin once before passing out.   
  
She didn't know what happened to Duo. She didn't even know if he was still alive. She was just here. Waiting.   
  
A neighbor had found her where she had fallen, Duo's black shirt, stained by his own blood, lying beside her. There was blood beside her, where he had lain, but none where the assassin had been standing.   
  
Hilde cursed mentally at that thought. The assassin may have gotten away completely unscathed, with Duo. The last thought made her heart sink. She opened her eyes from where she had her head resting against the window frame, and looked outside. It was sunny... depressingly cheerful.  
  
It was time to find Duo. It was time to pay a visit to the Perfect Soldier.  
  
(A/N: So? What do ya think? Good? Bad? Could be improved? Constructive criticism much appreciated. THX!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
(A/N: This takes place after Endless Waltz, but you don't have to have seen it to know what's going on.)  
  
What Will Soon Be Memories  
  
By: Saiya-jin Patricia  
  
*****  
  
Special THX to:  
  
Dreamwinder001: my first reviewer. THX! I'll never forget you! ^___^  
  
Heachan: thanks for the encouragement, it means a lot to me. ^_^  
  
ElfIcarii: thanks for the ideas and constructive criticism, even though you haven't seen Gundam Wing, I would definitely recommend it any day.  
  
kaira: thanks for the encouragement, it helped me write the next chapter!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: thank you very much for the encouragement and the constructive criticism. I will try to add more detail. ^_^  
  
By the way, cool names, minna.  
  
*****  
  
Quote: "Some people are like slinkies: Not really good for anything, but you can't help laughing when you push them down the stairs."  
  
Last Chapter: It was time to find Duo. It was time to pay a visit to the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was dark. Too dark to see your own hand in front of your face. Or Duo's hand in front of Duo's face, in this case.   
  
He didn't know how long he had been here. He knew that his ribs still hurt from his little "accident" with a piece of scrap metal this morning, and various cuts hurt in places he didn't care to think about. Using one hand to feel over his shoulder and wincing as pain seemed to radiate from previously mentioned injuries, he pulled his braid over his shoulder, relieved to find it intact.   
  
He wondered if it still indeed was "this morning." He had no way of telling how much time had passed.   
  
He felt along the cold, hard surface of the floor until he came to a wall, feeling along from there until he came to a corner. He was near exhausted by this time, and leaned against the wall.   
  
He was about to force his body, weakened already by blood loss, to stand up so he could feel along the wall until he came to a door, when he was blinded by a light. Squinting and blinking behind one of his hands he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light so he could see his surroundings.  
  
He nearly gasped when he saw where the light came from. It wasn't from a door to his left or to his right. I t wasn't even from in front of him. It was directly above him. He was trapped like some animal in a pit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hilde took a deep breath. She was nervous, maybe even afraid... okay, very much afraid. But she had to do this... for Duo.  
  
With that thought, she took another deep breath, and lightly tapped on the apartment door three times. She slowly counted about twenty seconds, and raised her hand, about to knock again. It was about that time it opened.   
  
"Who are you?" the person at the door asked.  
  
She lowered her raised fist from in front of his face, now very nervous.  
  
"You're one of Duo's friends, right? Heero Yuy?" she asked, hoping very much that the answer would be yes.  
  
The boy gave her a calculating look before opening the door and turning for her to follow. She stepped out of the hallway and inside the living room cautiously, shutting the door quietly behind her.   
  
She turned from the door to observe the room. A cushioned chair stood in the far right corner of the room, a closed laptop sitting in the middle of it. A mug of what looked like still-steaming black coffee was on a small table between the chair and a wooden desk opposite of it. On the left side of the room, a bookshelf stood along the wall on one side, the other side containing a curtained window. Straight ahead of her, she could see through a doorway where the door had been left open, into his kitchen, which looked, from what she could see, to be cleaned to perfection. Or rather, to the point of it looking like no one lived there. (Observation Of Heero's Apartment is dedicated to Narya Silver Fox. ^-^ see reviews for more info.)  
  
Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she noticed that he had moved the laptop from the seat to the desk, taking his mug of coffee with him and setting it beside the laptop. He pulled out a chair from the desk that she hadn't even noticed was there, motioning for her to sit in the other seat. She walked over to it and sat down.   
  
He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I-I had something I wanted to ask you, Mr. Yuy," she said, her voice trembling at the first word.  
  
She suddenly stood up, looking at him with desperate eyes.  
  
"I need you to help me find Duo!" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero scolded the sarcastic voice in his head that said "that didn't sound like a question to me!" and responded, keeping a straight face. (A/N: Okay, that was probably a bit OOC, but hey, you never know what the guy's thinking, with a poker face like that! Oh, yeah, back to the story...)  
  
"I have just gathered a bit of information on the whereabouts of the people who have Duo," he hesitated before stating the next part, "From the information I have at the moment, I'd have to say that there is a distinct possibility they've taken him to Earth."  
  
"Then let's go there," the blue-haired girl said determinedly, making for the door.  
  
"I've already made arrangements with the other pilots, we'll be meeting at an airport not far from here," he turned his colbat blue eyes to the girl, whom had paused for the moment. "You may want to go home and pack, I'll inform the others that you're coming along."  
  
With that said, he opened his laptop and began typing, probably sending a message to "the others."  
  
She stood there in shock for a moment, then turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Heero glanced at the closed door, mentally saying to himself, 'If Duo's still alive, he's going to kill me for this.'  
  
Will Hilde ever make it to Earth? She's going to have to put up with the other pilots on the way there... who knows what could happen.  
  
(A/N: Wow, this chapter felt so much easier to write than the others did... So? Should I continue? Or will Duo stay in that pit forever? *sniff* I hope I get more reviews so we can find out what happens. *evil grin*) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
(A/N: This takes place after Endless Waltz, but you don't have to have seen it to know what's going on.)  
  
What Will Soon Be Memories  
  
By: Saiya-jin Patricia  
  
*****  
  
Special THX to:  
  
wingedstallion22: for his/her.... enthusiastic reviews ^_^;;  
  
Sailor J-chan/DuoxHilde 4ever: Don't worry, it won't be that short of a story for long. (If that makes any sense...) ^_^;  
  
Tiger Shinigami: I love tigers. ^_^ Thank-you for reviewing.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Thanks so much for reviewing again. ^_^ Thanks for the compliments and encouragement.  
  
CC: Thanks for reviewing! Just curious, what does the "CC" stand for?  
  
wingedstallion22: Thanks for another enthusiastic review! Uh... sorry about the cliffhanger.... ^.^;;; I couldn't help it. ^__^  
  
Lynn Yuy: You sound like you're a Duo fan. ^_^ Don't worry, I'm continuing the story...right now.   
  
Heachan: the only one that actually emailed me ^_^  
  
On to the story:  
  
*****  
  
Quote: "I try to take one day at a time, but sometimes several days attack me at once."  
  
Last Chapter: Heero glanced at the closed door, mentally saying to himself, 'If Duo's still alive, he's going to kill me for this.'  
  
Will Hilde ever make it to Earth? She's going to have to put up with the other pilots on the way there... who knows what could happen.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo's eyes finally adjusted to the light, allowing him to observe the room now that he could see it. The floor was made of metal, no getting out that way. The walls were also metal, but only to about halfway up. Duo found this odd, and he could see roots coming out from the dirt upper half of the wall. The floor was about twelve feet by twelve feet, and the wall was almost twice that length tall. The light poured in from a hole in the middle of his, for lack of a better word, "ceiling," which happened to be a domed structure made from the same silver-looking metal.   
  
The head and torso of a human figure was silhouetted in the light, and it took him a few seconds to realize it had spoken.  
  
"Hey! You still alive down there?" the voice had a definite masculine quality to it, and seemed to be being... more than a little bit sarcastic.  
  
Duo tried to speak, but it ended up coming out as cough, which led to more coughing, until he felt lightheaded, his eyes closed and slid down to the floor with his back against the wall.  
  
"Guess that means it's still alive..." he heard the voice mutter.  
  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; his eyes shot open at the familiar scent and texture of the blood he found there.   
  
It was likely that among the stabbing pains in his sides, one of his broken ribs had punctured something it shouldn't have. His lungs, for example, he thought, sarcasm making it's way into his mind through the pain.  
  
He wondered where the others were... where Hilde was... and then his world faded to black yet again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hilde sat in the seat in the airplane, the silence seeming uncomfortable to her as she recalled the earlier argument Heero had with a Chinese-looking boy... that still happened to be scowling, even though he appeared to be asleep.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
"We can't take that onna, Yuy! She'll just get in the way, and you know what happens to weak women on the battlefield!" the boy said.  
  
Heero looked guilty for a brief moment, before he spoke.  
  
"The girl's coming, WuFei, whether you like it or not. She's our responsibility for the moment, now that Duo's missing."  
  
At the mention of the missing one among their number, there was a solemn silence... none of them knew what could have happened to him...   
  
**End*Flashback**  
  
Hilde sighed softly, hoping they would get wherever they were going soon. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed, and she became oblivious to everything around her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was starting to really get worried now. His wounds had not been treated, for how long, he didn't know, but all of the blood from his cuts had dried long ago.  
  
To add to that, he hadn't eaten in what he was sure had been at least three days.  
  
He was thoroughly miserable, hardly able to move, from weakness at his lack of food, and from his injuries that weren't getting any better-to say the least.  
  
He sighed. This place was so boring.  
  
The lack of food and his injuries catching up to him, he faded into unconsciousness yet again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hilde put a hand to her shoulder. It was bothering her again.   
  
She got up, making an excuse to go to the plane's restroom. When she got there, she downed a cup of water and some medication she had been on to keep the pain down. Her shoulder was an almost constant reminder that she had failed to save Duo. She leaned her back against the wall of the small bathroom (being cautious of how much weight she put on her shoulder), closing her eyes and tilting her head back until it hit the wall.   
  
Opening her eyes once again, she noticed that she was starting to get tired due to the medication, so she headed back toward her seat.  
  
Heero, who sat beside her seat, arms crossed and eyes closed, opened his eyes when she sat down.  
  
"We should be landing in approximately thirty minutes near the place that we have reason to believe Duo is. Don't get your hopes up though," he said, noticing her look, "We can't be sure if he's even there."  
  
Hilde nodded, understanding, but not losing hope.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo woke up. He had done so before, and, had nothing unusual happened, there would be no story to tell. But this was a very unusual waking-up, and one worth talking about.   
  
Duo opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again, due to the fact that they felt as though the light that had just blinded them had been a needle instead, working itself into his very mind through his eyes. Yes, Duo was no longer in the pit he had been trapped in. He rolled onto his stomach, feeling the ground give way unusually easily opposed to the hard metal before. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was gold. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

(A/N: This takes place after Endless Waltz, but you don't have to have seen it to know what's going on.)

What Will Soon Be Memories

By: Saiya-jin Patricia

Special THX to:

Lynn Yuy: Thank you again!! Don't be sad, he'll get out of trouble... eventually. ;

Narya Silver Fox: I love writing cliffies. I do hate reading them tho 'Specially when it leaves off at a good part. LOL!

Clarinet-Baby02: I'm glad a lot of the people that reviewed it before came back for the later chapters. I guess I must be doing something right ;; THX so much for reviewing again.

Katsuki Sohma: A thank-you to Katsuki, Micheler, and those at the Katsuki Corporation for their review.

Kalorna Enera: Like I say, I love cliffies Thx for reviewing.

starbugkenny: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story. Here's "wot happens next"

Katt: You sound like a big Duo fan too. You'll find out who... at some point.

Minna-san... all your reviews were so nice thanks again.

* * *

Chapter Five

The golden color stretched out as far as the eye could see. Waves of heat flowed off of the sand toward the sky, as if gravity from an unknown source was pulling them there. Duo sighed, bringing his arm from his side and putting it between the hot sand and his forehead. This was getting very tiresome. After resting for a moment, he sat up, his temples pounding from the small movement.

He hadn't had water, much less food, for days, and his current predicament of being stuck in a desert did not help much.

He looked around himself. There was not a thing in sight. Not even a rock. Duo blinked furiously, trying to regain some moisture to his dried-out eyes. He suddenly froze, noticing something.

* * *

Chang WuFei tried hard to refrain from sighing. He just hated dealing with onnas. Most never seemed to take his advice, when he was only trying to warn them. Not only that, but Yuy had let her come. Stupid, weak, injured onna. She should be at home, knitting, or cooking, or... something along those lines, he thought.

Previously mentioned onna was currently taking up space in a seat parallel with his. He refrained from sighing yet again, knowing that she was watching him. Again. It was a good thing they would be landing soon. He heard footsteps he recognized as Yuy's approach, and heard him announce that they would need to buckle in for the landing, and hinting that it could be a rough one.

* * *

He thought he could see something, near the horizon. He squinted and blinked furiously, trying to see what it was. It looked like... a cloud... a big, brown cloud....

* * *

The plane finally jolted to a stop, and Hilde hurried off it after Heero, the other three pilots following.

They were at the edge of a forest. Where the forest ended there began a seemingly endless expanse of sand.

"We should split up and search the area," Heero said.

* * *

Here she was, Hilde thought, in some forest looking for what might as well be a needle in a haystack. That so-called needle had better be alive. (A/N: that makes an interesting mental picture...)

"I think I found something," Trowa, her partner for the search, said into the microphone of his headset.

Hilde headed over to where he was quickly. He was looking at what appeared to be a large hole in the ground. A large, flat piece of wood had been covering the opening. In the area they had been searching around it, the undergrowth had been flattened, showing that someone (or rather many someone's) had been there. Only scorch marks on the earth gave testimony to the fires that had been lit.

It appeared that the people they were after had already left.

When Heero and Quatre arrived at the spot, they came to the same conclusion. They would do a quick search for any sign of life, then they would vacate the area, heading for the Maguanacs base in the desert nearby.

* * *

Duo headed toward the rapidly diminishing cloud of dust. He didn't know what it was, but it had to be some kind of help.

He stumbled along, hardly knowing how he could still be moving but knowing that he had been through worse. He just kept on walking, knowing that he had to get there. Hopefully, if for nothing else, a change in the scenery.

He was noticing (not for the first time) how much he was missing Hilde's cooking. What he would do for some food....

He fell again, feeling that he was much closer to his destination but still so far off. He got up again, shakily making his way closer.

* * *

Hilde was going to kill him. If he wasn't already dead, that is.

They were back on the plane, about to leave. She was afraid one of the pilots might talk to her. She didn't know if she could refrain from crying if they did.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and her vision blurred.

She would find him. She would, without fail. They would go back to L2 and the salvage yard, all theirs.

She didn't realize tears were running down her face until the blond pilot sat down beside her and buckled up for the takeoff, throwing her a concerned look when he was finished.

The surprised look on his face when he found she was sobbing in his arms quickly changed to one of compassion. He fastened the seatbelt for her, and comforted her best he could as they took of for the Maguanac base, away from what they had thought was hope.

* * *

Duo had nearly reached the plane when it took off. So much for hitching a ride in the cargo hold, for it was now... just a little out of his reach. He stumbled to the edge of the forest, collapsing in the first bit of shade he walked into.

* * *

He awoke to the feeling of... burning!? His legs were burning! He pulled them up to his chest and the black cloth was hot to the touch.

Apparently the sun had decided to move while he slept. The line of shade had receded and was almost all the way to the base of the tree he had slept under. He must have been out for a while.

He crawled further into the forest, either not able to or just too lazy to get up. Either one was likely. Every muscle and bone in his body ached though. He really didn't feel like getting up. Soon, thank Shinigami, he came across a spring. Probably more along the lines off fell into it, but hey, he found water, that's what counts.

Note to self: drink the water, don't literally inhale it. It just doesn't work that way.

After finishing coughing up water and then drinking his fill of the stuff, he got out of the water and sat against a tree, drifting off to a rather peaceful sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

Hilde tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep. She felt so much like they had missed something there... maybe she would ask Quatre if they could go back there tomorrow... no, they were already using too much of his hospitality, and that of the Maguanacs. She rolled onto her back for at least the fifth time that night and glanced at the clock. It was only about 3:40. In the morning. She had been up later, er, earlier than that before.

She was so tired. She couldn't sleep though.

She thought about Duo. She thought about how he always smiled, even though it may have been a life or death situation, or worse. He wouldn't have cried. Not over something like that. He wouldn't have given up.

So it was with a new resolution, that she would find him tomorrow (er, later that day) and with thoughts of him that she finally fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N: YAY!! I'm so proud of myself. I updated! Good author! [pats herself on the back] Soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I felt so bad.... 'till I got this chapter done. Now I feel better. Btw, any ideas on how to continue are welcome. Do you believe in happy endings? It doesn't always happen that way, as most people know. Who knows what will happen... and thank you, readers. Thank you even more, reviewers )

-Saiya-jin Patricia


End file.
